hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jen Yemola
Jen Yemola was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 3rd place. Personality Jen was one of the nicest and strongest chefs of that season. She was always the first to admit her mistakes, and generally got along with everybody who she worked with. She was also very consistent in the kitchen, and emerged as a leader for the red team. She developed a friendship with Rock despite some issues between them, and stronger ones with Bonnie and Julia. Season 3 Episode 1 Jen was the eighth person to have her signature dish judged by Ramsay. Before he tasted her dish, she started to panic due to the recent string of poor dishes. Her dish was a Vanilla Crepe with Peaches, but Ramsay criticized it for being a thick pancake and having too much alcohol. During dinner service, Jen was on the garnish station. She was not featured much in service due to not arguing with her teammates and the fact that they never got passed appetizers. The red team lost the service after Ramsay named the women "Hell's Bitches", and Melissa "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Dover Sole Challenge, Jen failed to clean all of her fish properly and scored zero points. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 9-8. They were rewarded with a fishing trip in the Pacific with Ramsay and had lunch with him. During dinner service, Jen was on the appetizer station. It was because of her leadership on that station that the red team were able to get appetizers out, something Ramsay took notice of. Her team won the dinner service. Episode 3 The red team won the Army and Navy Service Challenge. They were rewarded with a helicopter ride and had lunch with Ramsay on the USS Midway. During dinner service, Jen was on the meat station. After Joanna's rancid crab incident, Ramsay put her and Julia on the appetizer station. She and Julia were able to get some dishes out, but due to some miscommunication, she tossed out spaghetti that she thought was not needed until Ramsay called for it. In a panic, she took some of the pasta out of the trash, washed it, and tried to serve it but Julia stopped her from doing so. Her problems continued when it was revealed that her Wellingtons were overcooked due to the slow start. Her team lost the dinner service, and nobody was safe. Jen was not nominated by the red team, but she nominated herself after she acknowledged her mistake of the pasta incident, and joined Joanna and Julia. She survived elimination. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Jen still felt guilty about almost serving trash pasta, but Bonnie managed to comfort her. During the Blind Taste Test, Jen did not have to taste anything as Vinnie already missed his first food, and clinched the women's victory 5-3. Their reward was a special lunch excursion with Ramsay by eating in the dark. During dinner service, Jen was on the garnish station. She was not featured in service as she did not have any problems. Both teams lost dinner service, but Ramsay named her "Best of the Worst" for the red team, and asked her to nominate one of her teammates for elimination. Jen nominated Melissa, but Ramsay overruled her nomination when he called Bonnie down instead. Episode 5 During the Wedding Planning Challenge, Jen was the red team's representative for presenting their meat entrée. Melissa tried to stop her since the duck breast they cooked was severely overdone and had no sides, but Ramsay ordered her to come up with it. Sure enough, it was deemed an embarrassment, and the red team lost the challenge 1-2, and had to decorate the dining room for the wedding reception under the supervision of Francisco the Party Planner. During prep, Ramsay had Jen redo the potato's as Melissa screwed them up twice. During the Wedding dinner service, she was on the meat station. Her strong leadership had the red team's entrées come out at a good rate, much to Ramsay's praise. Unfortunately, the red team lost the dinner service, but Ramsay named her "Best of the Worst" for the second service in a row. Jen nominated Melissa and Bonnie for elimination. Neither were eliminated, and Ramsay reassigned Melissa to the blue team. After that, she told Bonnie she put her up because she knew she would survive. Episode 6 During the Lobster Dish Challenge, Jen made a lobster and crab bisque with thyme. Ramsay praised the dish, and after a tough choice, he gave her the point, giving the red team the challenge win 2-1. The team was rewarded with a photo shoot with Ramsay for In Touch Magazine. During dinner service, Jen was on both the appetizer and garnish stations. It was because of her leadership that the red team was able to communicate properly, and Ramsay not only praised her for that, but for her dishes as well. Her team eventually won the dinner service. Episode 7 During the Leftover Challenge, Jen was the red team's representative for the first entrée, which was a steak and eggs, but Ramsay said it looked like something Julia would make, and that he expected more from her. That upset her as the dish was Bonnie's idea, and she scored no points. The red team lost the challenge 1-2, and was punished by taking part of Delivery Day. Before service, Ramsay announced that both teams would have control of their own menus. Jen and Bonnie inputted a lot of their own choices but ignored Julia's steak idea, until Ramsay told them to put it in. She later got angry at Bonnie when the latter told her not to act like a bitch that night. During dinner service, Jen was on both the appetizer and fish stations. At one point, Ramsay caught her not contributing enough and was about to clear her station, ordering her to get a grip. Later on, she and Bonnie argued when they were serving desserts. Both teams lost the dinner service, and for the red team, Julia was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 The next morning, Ramsay announced that both teams would become the black team, and Jen received her black jacket in the dorms. During the Alhambra High School Lunch Challenge, Jen made a baked chicken fettuccine, and when she served her dish to the students, she urged them to vote for her dish. She did not win the challenge, but was eventually chosen by Julia to go on the reward with her. She went to Las Vegas, where she visited the Green Valley Ranch and the Red Rock Resort, and met Heather, the winner of Season 2, for some tips and recipes. During dinner service, Jen was on the dessert station. She was later switched to the appetizer station after Josh's automatic elimination. She was able to get some good appetizers out, but had an argument with Rock after he ignored her on the communication for appetizers. She later had another argument with him after he placed the ice cream base on Bonnie's counter instead of the sink where she wanted it, leading her to call him an asshole. After service, Bonnie was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 9 After elimination, Jen made up with Rock, who apologized to her, and both of them hugged each other. She was upset by Julia's elimination and hugged it out with Bonnie. During the American Classic Challenge, Jen picked Fried Chicken, and created a fried chicken roulade stuffed with crab meat, spinach, and goat cheese. Her mother was a judge, along with Rock and Bonnie's mothers. She won the challenge and was rewarded lunch with her mother and Ramsay, and a $1000 shopping spree with her mother. During dinner service, Jen was on both the appetizer and garnish stations. She ran the pass first. She read out her first ticket with assertiveness, but failed a quality check when Sous Chef Scott sent her a spaghetti that had no crab in it, and failed to notice it. That forced Ramsay to stop the waiter from sending it, and told her to pay more attention. However, she managed to redeem herself when she turned down a risotto that Sous Chef Scott made, which was both overcooked and not seasoned. Later, Bonnie rejected her risotto for being overcooked, but had to tell Ramsay that she was out of risottos as she overcooked the rice. Despite this, the service ended on a positive note. After service, Ramsay congratulated the final three for their best service yet. Unfortunately, Jen was eliminated after Ramsay announced Rock and Bonnie to advance to the finals. Before she left, Ramsay praised her talent and determination, and gave a tearful goodbye to her two remaining teammates. During her exit interview, she received a retrospective montage of her run. Ramsay gave no comment on her elimination, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Episode 10/11 Jen was one of the six chefs that returned for the final dinner service. She and Bonnie happily reunited, and told her that she was rooting for her to win. When she came down in the kitchen, Ramsay reminded her victory on the American Classic Challenge. She was Bonnie's first pick, before Melissa and Julia, and the first pick overall. During dinner service, Jen was on both the appetizer and garnish stations. She had a good service and did not commit any problems for Bonnie, although she got annoyed when the latter was urging her to speak up more when she already was. After service, she expressed surprise when Rock called her the strongest chef of the returning six, but felt honored by it. However, Bonnie eventually lost the finals to Rock. Nomination history Trivia *She is the second contestant of Season 3 to be eliminated without nomination, after Melissa. *She is the second contestant ever to nominate herself for elimination, following Rachel (Season 2). She is also the first contestant to only be nominated in that fashion. *She is the third contestant to be picked as a guest for a prize during the black jackets, following Michael (Season 1) and Virginia (Season 2). She is also the first contestant in this bunch to not make it to the finale. *She is the only contestant to this date to be named “Best of the Worst” two consecutive times. *After her appearance on the show, she became suicidal after living all the extreme conditions she went through during the taping of the show, and after that, she returned to her career as a Pastry Chef at The Inn at the Turkey Hill, in Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania. Quotes *"We're gonna take the boys to school!" *''(After being eliminated)'' "I'm from a small town. And things like this down't happen to people like us every day. I'm going to be successful. I know I am. I tried so hard. And I sacrificed so much so far. And it just wasn't enough." Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Pennsylvanians Category:Black Jacket Category:Final Service Brigade Category:3rd Place